poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Nitrus Brio
Doctor Nitrus Brio (also known as N. Brio, or simply Brio) is a scientist who formerly worked under Doctor Neo Cortex. Brio's loyalty has fluctuated throughout the series, working on his own accord in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, with Doctor Nefarious Tropy in Crash Twinsanity and even returning to Cortex's side in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. His name is a play on the word "embryo" (a fact that he himself alludes to in Crash: Mind Over Mutant). History Like most of the characters in the series, Brio's age is uncertain, though a piece of Crash Twinsanity concept art suggests that Brio is the same age as Cortex and Doctor N. Gin. As a child, Nitrus Brio was a classmate of Neo Cortex and N. Gin in Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Brio is responsible for taking Neo's original faulty Evolvo-Ray and refining it into a fully functional weapon. However, his lack of self-esteem allowed Doctor Cortex to take full credit for the creation. At the start of the series, Brio acts as an assistant to Cortex. While he is somewhat loyal, he has his doubts over whether Cortex's plans can actually work. Brio acts as the penultimate boss of the first game, drinking a potion and transforming himself into a hulking monstrosity to combat Crash. The game's epilogue states that Brio rediscovered his true passion for bartending following the events of the game. Nitrus Brio reappeared in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, attempting to convince Crash Bandicoot to save the world by gathering the Gems he needs to destroy Cortex's space station instead of the Crystals that Cortex needs to control the Earth. When Crash continues to gather Crystals, Brio recruits Ripper Roo and creates the Komodo Brothers and Tiny Tiger to assassinate Crash and keep him from gathering the Crystals for Cortex. Brio finally manages to convince Crash to gather the 42 Gems needed for the laser to be operational, and gives him the honor of activating the weapon, destroying Cortex's space station. In Crash Twinsanity, Brio teams up with Doctor Nefarious Tropy to defeat Cortex and gain the Evil Twins' treasure. He appears alongside Tropy in a boss fight, immediately following Crash's escape from N. Gin's battleship, in which Brio (after being instructed by N. Tropy to "get changed") drinks a potion to transform himself into a large, green frog-like monster. While in this form, he bounces around on the iceberg trying to squash Crash. He then appears (in his human form) alongside N. Tropy and N. Gin again in the Evil Twins' fortress, claiming the Twins' treasure for themselves. However, they are thwarted by Spyro the Dragon, who had been trapped in the Twins' vault, when he breathes fire on them. Brio reunites with Neo Cortex once more in Crash: Mind over Mutant, in which he aids in the development of the NV, a personal digital assistant that can control both mutants and bandicoots. He uses recycled parts from the Sludge Junkyard to mass-produce NVs and create a new space station for Doctor Cortex. Throughout the game, he claims to be the inventor of numerous things, including recycling, Slinkies, and endings. He is found in the Junkyard with a brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot by Crash and Aku Aku, who are then attacked by Crunch under Brio's orders. When Crunch is broken free from the NV's control, Brio is forced to reveal the whereabouts of Uka Uka, who is acting as the source of the negative Mojo needed to control those wearing NVs. He is then told to leave the island, but promises that it is not the end. Trivia *He will act as a host and narrator in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series. *N. Brio is the first scientist to have brought back an extinct animal, Tiny Tiger, who was a thylacine. The second to do the same is Dr. Cortex. Of course, they turn these animals into mutants anyway. *Brio is the only character whose design was never changed by Radical Entertainment during its development of Crash games; his model looking like a merge between his original look and his Twinsanity look. Although Brio has a new outfit in Mind over Mutant, most of the cutscenes show him wearing his old uniform from the first Crash game. *In every Crash game, Brio always wears clothes similar to Cortex's, with different colors. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Brio returned to the ruins of Cortex's Castle and used it as a base to send his minions and oppose Cortex and Crash. At the end of the game, Crash and Coco go there to bring their gems to Brio. *N. Brio and Crash are accidentally responsible for liberating Uka Uka from his temple prison and gave Cortex one more reason to hate them both, as he has been forced to take orders from Uka Uka ever since. *N. Brio is one of the characters from the Naughty Dog's era of Crash Bandicoot not to have made an appearance in Crash Team Racing, the others being Koala Kong, Komodo Moe, Tawna and Baby T. However, his beakers are included in the game and recalled "N. Brio Beakers". *N. Brio was initially considered to be included in Crash Nitro Kart, along with Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo and Nina Cortex. Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Males Category:Videogame Characters Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Crazy characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Funny characters Category:Narrators Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Transformed Characters Category:Frogs Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Mutated characters Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventure Team